


Don't get dead and stay alive

by yuri_plicatsky



Series: Youtuber AU [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Gen, Q and A, Twitter, YouTuber Percy Jackson, annabeth shows up for one singular tweet sorry!, relationship is pretty much implied but we know theyre a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_plicatsky/pseuds/yuri_plicatsky
Summary: In which Percy opens up his twitter for questions and one tweet in particular makes him worried





	Don't get dead and stay alive

Percy Jackson is bored.

It has been known to happen occasionally, when his friends are too busy to hang out or when Annabeth is out slaying monsters.

He has just finished editing a new video and it’s in the process of uploading. The _slow_ process of uploading. It’s currently at 14%, where it has been for the past ten minutes.

Percy walks into the kitchen, gets a glass of water and comes back.

It’s now at 15%.

He groans and flops backwards onto his bed.

Why is this taking so long? Was this some kind of delayed punishment for killing the _aria_ back in Tartarus? Or maybe there was a tiny, minor god of internet somewhere who hated him. Who knows, really?

His phone makes a chirping sound.

_One new tweet from @chasethephd: can someone please tell me why all the monsters I face ask me about @son_of_poseidon?_

Snorting, Percy taps out a reply. _@chasethephd I’m just that cool_

Immediately, there is a flood of tweets from his subscribers.

Maybe that was something he could do. He hadn’t done an interactive event with his subscribers since his q-and-a video. Maybe he can record little video replies for people.

_@son_of_poseidon: my new vid is in the process of uploading so please ask me things before I lose my mind_

Percy hits ‘post’ and waits. He doesn’t have to wait very long.

_@pollyenpointe: have you ever danced?_

Percy sets his phone to video and presses ‘record’. “I did dance once at a school thing! I was about thirteen and it was super awkward! I had a very awkward dance with Annabeth, who thought I was an idiot. She was definitely not wrong.”

_@galaxygay: how do you do ur sfxs?? my prof can’t figure it out_

Suspending a bubble of water in the shape of a star just behind his head, Percy says, “What special effects? No special effects here folks!” There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Percy records snippets until one particular question catches his eye.

_@pennythoughtful: I keep seeing weird things in the background of your vlogs and sometimes I see them near my house or school??? What are they I’m kinda scared_

Percy’s heart drops like he’s just jumped off the Gateway Arch. This poor, scared kid, who is turning to Percy of all people for reassurance. He can’t do a video about this; there’s too much to say and it’d be like turning on a homing beacon for the monsters.

[Direct message to @pennythoughtful]

_Son_of_poseidon:_ hi Penny! I saw your question and it’s not something I can answer in a video.

I suspect you might be a demigod, like me.

The problem is that now you’re aware of the monsters, they’re aware of you.

If you’re located in New York, you need to go to Camp Half-Blood. A taxi won’t know where to take you though so you’ll have to call it the Delphi Strawberry Services strawberry fields.

Once you get there, ask to see Mr D and tell them I sent you.

If you’re closer to the San Francisco Bay area, you might have to go to Camp Jupiter and depending on your parentage, they’ll either keep you or send you to us.

Stay safe, stay brave and most importantly, stay alive.

Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> Woop welcome back to part four! @Shipitbetterthanfedex give me the idea for a demigod to realise their heritage while watching one of Percy's videos and I loved it so I'm using it!! (after asking permission of course I'm not a heathen)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! As always, we don't do proof-reading here, so lmk if there's any typos <3 and the title comes from the musical of course


End file.
